1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present disclosure relate to displaying video frames, and more particularly, to a video processing apparatus and related method for simultaneously displaying a plurality of video signals on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a video processing apparatus, such as a television, a conventional double-buffer procedure is usually adopted for processing video signals stored in buffers, wherein one buffer is arranged for storing video signals being displayed or to be displayed and the other buffer is arranged for storing video signals being mixed or to be mixed. Hence, how to control the video processing apparatus, driven using data stored in two buffers, in order to simultaneously display a plurality of video signals on a display device has become an important issue to be solved by designers in this field.